Rebels' Ravenge wrathofdm's new sn
by Poseidon'sRAGE
Summary: 2 soliders decide to rebel angest mengsk and his govt.


Prologue

June 21, 3419

… Two strangers walked into a peaceful town. One man was in a goliath walker, the other man was wearing light leather armor, a C-10 canister rifle slung across his back, a 9mm hand gun on his left side and a combat knife on his right side. The man with the canister rifle was a special operation unit called a ghost. Many of the marines have a lot of respect for the ghosts. For all the punishment they go through in the training and through the punishment that they receive while in battle. The ghosts could read their enemies minds before they killed them and before they died. The wooden houses of the peaceful town were rumbling due to the goliath's footsteps. The town came out to see what was causing all the noise. The ghost walked up in front of the crowd and spoke

"Men and Women of this peaceful town, my comrade and I have walked into your town because we are in need of units. Arcturus Mengsk has built up a new government and a new army. My army as decided that enough is enough and we have rebelled agents Arcturus Mengsk's government and his army's. We need men and women to fight, what say you?"

A voice came from the back and yelled "What happens if we don't join you?"

The ghost replied "if you don't join us you will be infested by the zerg, whipped off the face of the earth by the protoss or corrupted by Mengsk and his government. Your decision"

The town feel silent. The town leader walker forward and inspected the man from head to toe.

The ghost spoke "something you don't like?"

"You are not like the other marines I have seen"

"I am no marine….. I am a special operation unit, know as a ghost"

A voice came from the ghost's left side "hahaha I have heard of these so called special unit ghosts. They clam to be the best of the best. All they really are, are a bunch of pathetic people." The man that spoke was about six foot. Blonde hair that came to his shoulder, brown eyes and was thin. The ghost turned and walked to the blonde haired man.

"Who are you to judge us ghosts?" the ghost said

"Who are you to demand anything from us?"

"We are not demanding anything. I am simply asking if they wish to join."

"I hate the military people"

"That sounds like a personal problem to me. Now if you are done I wish to speak to your town with out being distracted"

Josh started to get pissed off at the ghost for disrespecting him.

"Now men and women of this town as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We need…" before the ghost could say anything else the blonde haired man attacked the ghost with punches. The ghost has a slight second to dodge the blow from his head. The ghost ducked under the blow and delivered a blow of his own to the blonde haired man. The ghost's fist hit right in the man's gut. The blonde haired man grabbed his gut and felt a sharp pain in his back. The ghost had driven his elbow in to the spine of the man. The blonde haired man fell on his stomach. The ghost had one leg on the blonde haired man's right side and left. He looked at the man as he moaned in pain. The blonde hair man rolled over on his back and lifted his leg. His foot hit the ghost square in the nuts. The ghost fell grabbing hit nuts. The blonde haired man rose slowly and kicked the ghost in the ribs. The ghosts screamed in pain as his ribs were hammered again and again. Once the pain in the ghost's nuts were gone the ghost grabbed his combat knife from his right side. The ghost put the blade next to his forearm and rose up. The blonde haired man looked at him even more pissed off the ghost tackled the blonde haired man and put the knife next to his throat as he sat on his chest.

"If you don't yield I will kill you."

"I yield."

The ghost got off of the blonde haired man and rose up. The ghost offered and hand but he refused. The blonde haired dusted him self off, and looked at the goliath walker. He stared at the driver and shook his head in disappointment. The goliath walker looked at him and spoke with the comm. link crackling

"What you looking at or thinking?"

"I am thinking that I could kill you if you were not in that…..that…..thing."

The goliath drive pointed his twin thirty millimeter auto cannon and said

"My figures twitch when threatened"

The blonde haired man walked away scared as hell. The man walked to where he was standing to begin with. The ghost looked at him and read his thoughts. The ghost's eyes widen with amazement as he found out why he hated military people. When the blonde haired man was a child he lived in a peaceful village such as the town he lived in now. His village was burned down, family murdered, and his friends killed. The last thing the man remembered was seeing a fire bat walking away. Theses units wear tanks on their back that holds propane. Theses units use their propane to cause a flame and burn their units in tell they were ashes. This was the last image that the blonde haired man saw was a fire bat walking out of his house with the flame lit and walking away. The ghost looked at the blonde haired man and walked to him, squatted down next to him.

"I'm sorry about your family and your village. You have to face facts that you can't bring them back, but you can join me and get your revenge on them." The ghost continued "I know your pain. Arcturus stole everything from me. He stole my family, my wife and my life. I want my revenge on him to. Trust me on this I know how you feel and I know that you want revenge also. Join my army and you can get what you seek, desire, what you want. It's your decision"

"I want my revenge on Mengsk. I want my revenge for my family. I want my revenge for my child hood being destroyed. I will join you"

The ghost looked at him and helped him rise. The ghost looked at him and spoke

"I will help u as much as I can. I promise you. You will get your revenge josh."

"How the hell did you know my name?"

"When I read you mind you were thinking of when you mother was alive and I heard her call your name"

"I see. Next time just ask what my name is"

The ghost walked to where his comrade was standing in the goliath walker. He grabbed a wooden box that was to his right, turned it upside down, and stood up on it. He looked from side to side at the crowd that was before him. He counted about one hundred people. A lot of teenagers, about fifty teenagers, that were evenly divided for the ratio of men to women and the rest, were men and women that were in their early forties or late forties. The ghost stood up and spoke

"Men and women of this town I ask you again. Will you join me and my rebellion? I already have one of your beloved townsmen here that has joined me. What say you?

"SIR WE HAVE INCOMING OVER THE HILL JUST DEAD AHEAD!" the goliath walker said

"Shit. EVERYBODY INSIDE, ANY MAN THAT HAS A WEAPON AND CAN FIGHT GRAB IT, LOAD IT AND STAND YOUR GORUND"

"Sir, do you want me to call the marines from HQ?"

"Yes. We need marines, siege tanks, vultures, and medics."

"This is scout force delta do you read me? Head quarter's do you read?" the goliath walker said.

"Yes we read you. What can we do for you?"

"We need a platoon of marines, squadron of tanks and vultures to this position."

"Roger that. It may take a couple of minutes to get that much of a force together."

"We don't have that much time. We have a platoon of hydralisk's, and I don't know how many zerglings due north of us. We have a town here with one hundred people here. I want no body in this town dead"

The ghost grabbed his head set and spoke with anger and frustration.

"This is the lieutenant I want those units here NOW!"

"The marines are all suited up and ready for battle. Tank and vultures are moving out with the marines ETA 10 minutes. I am sending an air strike of wraiths. I hope that can buy you some time for the troops to come."

"Roger that"

Everyman that had a gun grabbed it, loaded it and brought out more ammo. A lot of the men had built underground shelters in case a tornado or bomb threat came. All of the women and children that had a shelter were in one. The other women and children were under tables, behind chairs or simply watching. All of the men walked out with either shot guns or hand guns. The ghost walked up and looked at the men. The men were scared their fait rested in his hands.

"Men I know you are not military trained people but I have fought these creatures before. I have slain many of them. Their not easy to beat, form up on me and stand your ground."

The ghost unslung his canister rifle, loaded it and walked forward with twenty five men on both sides of him. The goliath walker took up the rear. The ghost walked about five yards and stopped. He scanned the area and looked for a bottle neck spot. The entrance was the best place. He looked at the zerg's size and force. One hundred and twenty five hydralisk's and two hundred and fifty zerglings. The ghost scanned the cliff the zerg attack force was standing on.

"Not much to work with" the ghost thought

The zerg force made their advance. The sound of the zerglings and the hydralisk's sounds like rolling thunder. The ghost turned to his town's folk men.

"Men I want you to get as low as you can to the ground with out dropping your gun. The goliath will be three yards behind you. Do not get any closer. He will provide you with the covering fire you need."

"Will more men come sir?" a teenager said with a scared pitch in his voice

The ghost walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder and spoke

"Yes a lot more men are coming. More than this force, they will be here soon. I promise."

The ghost grabbed his goggles that all ghosts wore and put it on.

"On my single open fire"

"Sir are you talking to me sir" the goliath walker said

"Yes notme I am talking to you."

"Roger than sir"

"Men the man in the goliath walker is notme. He will command you from back here"

"Where are you going sir?" a man spoke

"To meet them head on"

The ghost vanished from sight and ran to the left side to take a position so that they can not see where he was shooting from. The zerg attack force was already down the cliff and heading into the entrance of the town. The zerglings were in close range of the goliath and the hydralisk's right behind them. The hydralisk's shot they acid needle spine at the goliath and the men. The men looked at the needle spines head towards their way getting closer and closer


End file.
